Amores o Traiciones Secretos (yaoi)
by TianaAngela
Summary: Zack cometió el error de confiar en su enemigo pero ciertas circunstancias harán que su enemigo caiga ante el de cierta forma que el mismo caerá sin darse cuenta. Zack Lunes sin darse cuenta cayo en propia trampa la cual no se hará mucho problema en querer salir .
1. Capítulo 1

Las lágrimas caían sin parar ya no sabia que hacer ni entendia lo que tenia que hacer pero sabia que debía entenderlo para poder procesar todo lo que habia sucedido en las pocas horas que habían transcurrido,una vos en el muy fondo de su cabeza le repetía una y otra y otra vez LO SABÍA y era verdad lo sabia perfectamente no tuvo que haber confiado en el pero no pudo evitarlo.

Y ahora debía pagar el preció por la eupidez había cometido, se removió en su lugar el cual era el frío piso de una celda al hacerlo los grilletes le rasparon la piel ya frágil y herida. Había intentado soltarse de la desesperación pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse ambas muñecas hasta el punto de que quedarán rojas he hinchadas ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que por más que lo intentara lo único que conseguiría sería lastimarse hasta sangrar y eso no lo sacaría de donde esta así que dejo de intentarlo para quedarse quieto en una de las esquinas de la celda y pensar...¿ Qué había hecho mal?... sabia a la perfección la respuesta pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido se niega a aceptarlo. Ahora que esta ahí encerrado ¿ Qué harían con el? Acaso lo dejarían morir de hambre o lo torturarían por diversión o tal vez lo dejarían ahí encerrado para morir y listo, fuera lo que fueran a hacer con el se lo merecía por idiota e incrédulo.

-Estas muy pensativo Sábado

Esa vos... al escucharla se arrepentía aún más de sus decisiones y de todo lo sucedido, pudo escuchar pasos que se acercan hacia su celda pero a pesar de eso no se atrevía a mirar el rostro del ser que lo engaño y jugó con sus sentimientos, no hiva a responder o hablar con el solo se quedaría quieto en su lugar por que sabia que si levantaba el rostro para mirarlo más lágrimas caerían y si hablaba los sollozos que tanto le esta costando ocultar escaparían. De seguro ante la vista de el se veía vulnerable y es por que lo esta pero no tenia pensado mostrarse aún más para que el otro se burlarse de el.

-¿Acaso no piensas responder?

Era muy clara la respuesta pero al parecer el no esta contento con su silencio,pudo escuchar como la reja de su celda se habría y al poco tiempo se cierra, sabia que el había entrado a su celda y ahora por los pasos que se escuchan se esta acercando a el y quien sabe lo que haría una vez que este a su lado.

-Mirame Sábado

Su vos se escucha tan cerca que lastima, no quería mirarlo y no lo vería por más que el otro le dijera que lo hiciera, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar rogando que el lo dejara en paz ¿ Acaso no bastaba ya todo el daño que le hizo?. No pude seguir pensando en eso cuando sintió que una mano le tomaba el rostro y lo obligaba a mirar hacia algún otro lado que no fuera sus brazos y ese otro lado eran los ojos de el su rostro.

-Te dije que me miraras

Lo obligó a mirarlo y ahora ya no tenia escapatoria, apenas sus ojos se toparon con los de el y pudo sentir como las lágrimas volvían a caer sin control con lo que le había costado dejar de llorar para estar una vez más así, pudo sentir como otra mano se posaba en su mejilla y le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían sin control, lo hacia de una forma suave y amable. ¿Por qué le hacía esto?

-¿Qu-ue quieres L-lunes?

Apenas si pudo hacer la pregunta entre lágrimas pero no supo si el otro llego a escucharlo por lo tan bajo que le salio.

-¿Que es lo que quiero?... eso es fácil vos deberías saberlo... te quiero a ti

¿A mi?... debe estar bromeando una vez más esta jugando con mis sentimientos,lo miro con ira y con la poca fuerza que poseía y le quedaba lo empujo para que se alejara y lo dejara de tocar. Lunes cayo de culo al piso ya que se encontraba en cuclillas, con ambas manos logró aparciguar el golpe de la caida. Pude ver como su ojos se llenaban de odió, odio hacia mi y eso me lastima lo que yo más quiero es verlo sonreír, vi como se levantaba del piso enojado yo instintivamente agache la cabeza y me abracé a mi mismo al hacerlo sentí como las cadenas tiraban de mis muñecas rasgaban mi piel y provocando que sangraran. Sin poder evitarlo grite de dolor he intente tomar mis muñecas para poder parar el sangrado, no es mucho lo que perdía pero al centir el metal contra la piel ya desgarrada es horrible el dolor es insoportable y el metal frío y sucio no lo mejora en nada . Tenia miedo mucho miedo empecé a mover mis muñecas he intente sacarme las esposas pero solo conseguía dañarme aún más, podía sentir como la sangré brotaba su olor metálico me llegaba, no es la clase de experiencia que creí que algún día experimentaría. El olor a sangré me esta mareando... no me siento bien... las fuerzas me abandonan pero a pesar de eso no paro de intentar liberarme.

-¿Que estas haciendo? PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ

Sentí como me tomaba un poco más debajo de las muñecas y hacia presión sobre mis brazos para que me detuviera lo que funciono, no por que el me lo pidiera si no por el dolor .

-Idiota mira el daño que te has hecho acaso quieres desangrarte para que todo tu sufrimiento termine antes... solo deja me decirte que eso no sucederá por que esto apenas empieza no dejare que partas al otro lado ... no aún

Me tomo los brazos con mucha más fuerza que antes ,tirando me hacía arriba obligándome a ponerme de pie. La verdad no tenia ni las fuerzas para estar de pie y eso si no incluyo la poca sangré que perdí aún que lo sentí como si hubiera perdido litros y litros de sangre. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo caía en contra de mi voluntad y el maldecía, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe...pero no llego en ningún momento... lo que senti fue que caía sobre unos brazos .

-S-Suel-ta-me-e

-Si lo hago caerás por que no mejor colaboras y te quedas quieto

Me sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza , de un momento a otro sentí un dolor insoportable y grite como no lo había hecho antes ,las lágrimas volvían a salir pero esta vez no por tristeza si no por dolor.

-Ya deja de llorar pareces un bebé, solo te saqué las cadenas para que las heridas no se infecten y mueras. Como ya te dije antes no voy a dejar que te vayas no aún

No me dejaría morir aunque quisiera o se lo pidiera, el solo me quiere para jugar conmigo .Sentí como me cargaba y caminaba hacia el exterior de la celda pero eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Vi como caía inconsciente en mis brazos por la falta de sangré de seguro,me apresure a salir de los calabozos y correr con el en mi brazos hasta las escaleras ,lo más rápido que pude subí hasta llegar a la planta alta de la casa pase por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería sanar sus heridas sería sensillo y facíl. Deposite a Zack en una de las camillas con mucho cuidado, desde que todo esto comenzo supe que habia perdido contra el ,habia perdido en mi propio juego cai en cada una de mis trampas pero el no ...solo en una cayo y es la peor de todas pero como el cayo yo tambien cai junto con el. Sane su herida para que no se iinfectará y perdiera la poca sangré que le queda. Lo acomode mejor en la camilla y lo tape con la sabana de esta para que no sintiese frío.

-¿Que estas haciendo Zack?

Di la vuelta en mi lugar y pude ver a mi madre y padre parados cerca de la puerta y al mismo tiempo no muy lejos de mi.

-Solo controlo que no muera si no que gracia tiene que lo haya traído

-Estas siendo muy amable con el ¿Por qué no lo dejas morir?

-Si lo dejo morir no tendría gracia y todo lo que he planeado se ira a la ruina

-Mala copia

-Tu padre tiene razón solo es una mala copia de ti,lo único que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de el

-Mala copia mala copia

-No aún no he terminado con el

-Ya dejen al muchacho en paz

-¿Y tu que quieres cómodo?

-Solo quiero hablar con el muchacho de un descubrimiento

-Habla de que descubrimiento se trata

-Los Sábados están buscando a su pequeño y dejaron todo al descubierto... los demás científicos secretos se unieron a la búsqueda dejando los laboratorios sin protección en uno de esos laboratorios se encuentran más amuletos como el que tiene Zack

-¿Como el que tengo yo?

Dije para mirar mi amuleto el cual es un pequeño brazalete de oro con runas talladas. Que se adapta a mi con solo hacer contacto con mi piel gracias a este brazalete puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Zack Sábado sin que la realidad cambie.

-Si como el que llevas puesto muchacho pero hay más para nosotros tu ya tienes así que no sera necesario que tengas otro

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos Cómodo?

-Ir a la dimensión de los Sábados y aprovechar que están distraídos para robar los amuletos

-Para eso tenemos que pasar por el espejo y para eso los Sábados deben estar ahí-dije para mirar a Cómodo y luego a mis padres, y es la verdad sin ellos no podrán cruzar a la otra dimensión

-Si tienes razón en eso pero no te he dicho sobre mi descubrimientol

-Entonces que es habla de una vez Cómodo no me hagas perder la paciencia-madre se escucha enojada claro no esta de humor, cuando se trata de algo que la pueda sacar de esta dimensión no esta para bromas

-Hay mi querida tranquila no hay prisa ,lo que descubrí fue que nuestro querido Zack es capaz de entrar y salir del espejo sin ningún problema gracias al amuleto que posee y también averigüe que el lo sabia pero no quiso compartir tan valiosa información para proteger a...

-Cierra la boca Cómodo antes de que yo lo haga-me aparte de Sábado para acercarme a el con la garra en mano pero mi padre me detuvo y empujo hacía la camilla sin mucha fuerza, me le quede mirando sorprendido pero el grito de madre hizo que apartara la vista de el y la mirara a ella

-CALLATE ZACK -No es la primera vez que ella me grita pero esta vez fue diferente tanto que me quede callado si hubiera sido como las otras veces le hubiera contestado y la hecha ría de aquí- continua cómodo ¿Para proteger a quien?

-Muy fácil al Sábado que se encuentra recostado en esa camilla, a que no lo sabían nuestro querido Zack nos traiciono por el enemigo Jajajajaja

-Mmmmm

-Justo a tiempo

No ,no ahora es muy mal momento para despertar

Los tres se aproximaron hacia la camilla y se lo que están pensando por que los conozco más de lo que ellos creen. Con garra aún en mano me prepare para pelear aunque ellos fueran mas en número ,el primero en atacar fue Doc que con su puño se aproximo para golpearme el rostro pero lo bloquee con garra y lo empuje utilizando su propia fuerza en contra de el. Cayo contra la camilla y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Comodo me tomo del tobillo con su cola.

-MALDITA SEAS COMODO SUELTAME

-SOSTENLO AHI COMODO NO LO DEJES IR

Maldita sean todos... utilize a Kur para quitarme de encima a Cómodo,lo obligue a atacar a mi madre antes de que haga algo en contra de Zack. Ambos cayeron al suelo me apresure hacia la camilla y como me lo imagine Sábado despertó pero no hacia nada el muy idiota se hacia el dormido de seguro esta esperando el momento apropiado para escapar pero no lo logrará aunque lo quisiera. Primero tendría que dehaserce de mi y si lo consigue entonces aun le falta toda la familia Lunes.

-Se que estas despierto idiota así que por que no mejor me ayudas antes de que nos encierren a los dos

-Te detesto Lunes pero tienes razón-abrio los ojos y los poso en mi con tan solo verlo por un momento pude ver odio en ellos y todo eso es para mi - espero que sepas como salir de aquí

-Claro tu solo mueve te

Se levanto de la camilla dejando la sabana aún lado para abalanzarse sobre mi madre y yo sobre mi padre,juntos logramos acabar más rápido pero el termino exhausto y rendido en el piso, no tube más opción que llevarlo en mi espalda hasta que recuperara la conciencia . Sali corriendo con el en mi espalda y por suerte no me tope en ningun momento con Fhis hubiera sido un desastre si no.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Fuera de esta nave antes de que nos alcancen

-¿Pero dónde?-

-A fuera y punto


	2. Capitulo 2

Si no fuera por cómodo , ahora mismo no tendría por qué estar huyendo de ellos, cuando tenga la oportunidad me encargaré de el.

-¿Por donde saldremos?

-Por donde podamos y quedaté quieto quieres

-¡¡Callate que es por tu culpa que estoy así!!

No respondí a eso por que es verdad lo que está diciendo, guardando me toda clase de insultos que iban dedicados para Sábado seguí corriendo buscando una ruta segura para escapar de esta nave. De tanto correr y con el peso de Zack en mi espalda ya me estaba cansando, así que pare a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Por que paras? Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que tu loca familia nos encuentre

-Claro es fácil decirlo, después de todo yo soy el que te está cargando. Vos ni esfuerzo tienes que hacer.

-Gracias a vos - dijo enojado, apretando el agarre sobre mi espalda - nunca me tuve que haber confiado de ti. Ahora podría estar en mi hogar con mi familia, pero no, tengo que estar huyendo de la tuya.

-Vos fuiste quién cayó directo a mis pies

-No digas tanto Lunes que se a la perfección que vos también caíste ante mis pies.

-Ja Sigue soñando Sábado

-Si no fuera así , por que me salvaste de tus padres..

-¡Cierra la boca Sábado!- me gustase o no, decía la verdad el también había perdido en ese Estúpido juegito que ambos habían empezado. Los dos habían terminado en un empate y tiempo fuera, por ahora.

Suspire cansado y seguí corriendo antes de que ambos empezarán una discusión ahí mismo y no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-¡¡AHI ESTÁN!!- se escuchó el grito furioso de mi madre, lo que faltaba de seguro nos escucharon discutir.

-¡¡Tu madre es una loca!!, ¡¡¡corre más rápido Lunes!!!

-¿Que crees que estoy haciendo?- le reclame aumentando la velocidad. Al mirar por sobre mi hombre no solo ví a Sábado ,si no que también a mis padres con Cómodo al frente. Si tan solo me pudiera encargar de ese traidor, hace tan solo unas horas estaba de mi lado y de golpe me traiciona, para el colmo ,el era consciente de que soy el único capaz de cruzar el espejo gracias al amuleto que llevo. Maldita lagartija andante.

-Lunes vos sigue corriendo que yo me hago cargo de ellos

-¿Y como se supone que lo harás?

-Muy fácil ,con esto - dijo alzando a la garra, para luego apuntar detrás de nosotros - ahora si

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces - le dije, al ver que tiene bajo su control a Fiskerton, y le ordenó que peleará contra mi padre y Cómodo. Lanzando al segundo cerca nuestro por poco logré esquivarlo.

-Callate que me des concentras - dijo enojado, volviendo a tomar el control de Fiskerton que lo había perdido cuando le hable y ahora también tomando el control de Cómodo. Yo dejé de correr para poder observar mejor y para que el pudiera controlarlos mejor - déjame bajar tengo una idea - lo deje en el piso como me lo pidió e utilice mi garra para ir contra mi padre ya que estaban teniendo problemas contra el.

Bien ahora sería mucho más fácil controlar a Cómodo y Fiskerton Lunes. La Drew como el Doc de este mundo estaban dando bastante problemas, aproveche que Zack Lunes se fue contra su padre para ordenarle a Cómodo que peleará contra Drew distrayéndole, aunque funcionó mejor de lo que me hubiera esperado. Se abalanzó contra ella tirándola al suelo, sin que ella pudiera esquivarlo, se golpeó la cabeza contra el duro suelo muy fuerte quedando inconsciente . Ahora sí tengo la ruta libre pero aún me falta deshacerme de Cómodo y Fiskerton pero eso lo podía hacer después . Le ordene a Fiskerton que dejará inconsciente a Cómodo , al cual le ordene que se quedará quieto mientras lo dejaban fuera de combate en tan solo segundos.

-Bien ya está , hora de salir de aquí - con garra en mano le ordene a Fiskerton que se agachara lo suficiente para que me llevará en su espalda , aún no me encuentro muy bien. Me subí sobre su espalda y miré a Zack Lunes el cual aún sigue peleando con el Doc de este mundo que no se la estaba haciendo para nada fácil . Ahora mismo tenía dos opciones , ayudarlo e irnos los dos juntos de aquí para salir de este mundo o dejarlo aquí por lo que me hizo como castigo y al volver cubrir el espejo para luego destruirlo para que ya no causará más problemas. La segunda opción me gusta más que la primera por lo tanto Optare por esa , sin volver a mirar atrás le ordene a Fiskerton que me sacara de ahí de una buena vez. Ya es hora de que vuelva a casa de seguro mis papás deben de estar muy preocupados y buscándome , en este mismo instante junto con todos los otros Científicos Secretos- vamos rápido antes de que se den cuentan de que no estamos o que aquellos dos despierten - me saco de ahí como se lo ordene , llevándome al exterior de la nave donde salto en el aire, aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de avanzar cuando algo nos cayó encima a ambos, por el objeto que cayó sobre nosotros o lo que sea que hubiera sido, hizo que me cayera de la espalda de Fiskerton y este cayó inconsciente al parecer por el golpe.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas?

-Malditas seas Lunes, ¡¿no me puedes dejar tranquilo?!

-No, ahora párate . Hay que salir del espejo antes de que ellos vengan.

-Querras decir, que "YO" debo salir del espejo y "VOS" te vas a quedar aquí. Ya que este es tu mundo.

-No me voy a quedar en este estúpido mundo - dijo enojado, acercándose a mi, instintivamente retrocedí asustado por miedo de que me golpeará - Te vas a parar o estás esperando a que te ayude

-No, necesito de tu ayuda - dije agachando la cabeza para que fuera incapaz de ver mis mejillas rojas por la vergüenza,me paré sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi trasero por la caída, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor lo cual el noto al instante

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Si

-Perfecto, entonces apurémonos a salir de aquí - dijo yendo en donde se supone se encuentra el espejo

-Lo que me faltaba - dije resignado, ahora tendría que soportarlo hasta que encontrase una forma de devolverlo al espejo.

-Apurate Sábado, que no tenemos todo el día - me reclamo acercándose hasta quedar en frente mio.

-¿Que?- lo mire desafiante, aun sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo que después no podría recuperar . El sonrió en respuesta y se abalanzó sobre mi,antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí sus labios sobre los mios, para cuando pude reaccionar pude sentir que pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y se quedaban ahí con firmeza - suelta... me... - dije conteniendo mi ira y la ganas de molerlo a golpes por su atrevimiento.

-que quede claro Sábado, no voy a desperdiciar este tiempo para escapar de este mundo por vos. O te mueves, o te quedas aquí con mi familia el resto de tu vida.

-te odio - escupi enojado, apartándolo lo mas lejos posible de mi. Empecé a correr hacia donde se encuentra el espejo y al instante pude escuchar a Lunes corriendo detrás mio , con garra en mi mano apunte al espejo justo en el medio y dispare. Al instante fui succionado por este y lanzado hacia el otro lado, a mi mundo, pude ver al levantarme que es de noche y la Luna esta en lo mas alto del cielo. Iba a seguir admirando el paisaje cuando sentí un peso sobre mi y termine una vez mas en el piso - ¡¡maldita sea!! -grite haciendo lo posible por levantarme

-No es necesario gritar ¿sabes?

-¡¡CALLATE!!- volví a gritar empujándolo de encima mio, por que tenia que tener tan mala suerte.

-Calmate Sábado - dijo levantándose del suelo para ir a recoger el espejo

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el?

-No lo voy a romper ya que lo necesito intacto - dijo guardándolo entre sus ropas

-¿Entonces?

-Lo utilizaré para un experimento, ahora vos y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes -dijo acercándose a mi

-Te equivocas, no hay nada de que hablar - le dije alejándome de el, ahora mismo no tendría que estar aquí, sino tendría que estar buscando a mis padres y advertirles que Zack Lunes se encuentra en nuestro mundo libre.

-No, hay mucho de que hablar y arreglar …


End file.
